sweetcouchfandomcom-20200214-history
Asami
Appearance Short and petite, with pale skin, brown eyes and her black hair cut into a bob around her face. Wears uniforms during and after school. Prefers tartan mini-skirts with long socks and white and cream jumpers at weekends. Also uses some of the most formal, sophisticated words due to her upbringing. Personality Asami lives for a challenge. She enjoys competition and is always on the watch for rivals, and is seemingly bored when not competing and/or opposing. She doesn't care about how competitive she is, or the consequences of it, as long as she gets to fight. She will sit at the front of the class and put her hand up to answer every question. While she is slow to anger like her mother, she will immediately snap at baited arguments and make her adversary her rival. Consequently, she doesn't like being called a moron or dismissed as an opponent because it lessens her as a competitor and, in her eyes, is a huge form of disrespect. And due to her competitive nature she is not a team player, as she would rather stand out than blend. Asami is prone to negative thoughts and feelings of insecurity, fear, and anxiety. When somebody is getting attention, she will try to take the spotlight. She will be annoyed when people can't see her worth for what it is. However, she's sunny and friendly, at least to her friends, and though she still retains her competitive nature she will challenge them to get to show they're stronger than they think they are. To any of them that pay attention to the personality underneath her mask of competitiveness, she comes across as helpful, loud, hyperactive and... cute? History Her father is a doctor. She’s in the Archery club. Finally, she's a member of the female soccer team. Combat Persona Arachne, a great mortal weaver who boasted that her skill was greater than that of Athena. Both are boastful in competition. They need to prove themselves and achieve this through competition; in the case of Arachne she was punished for her arrogance. Shintai Magatama Necklace given to her by her father. Class Anything you can do I can do better. I can do anything better than you. Stats Stats: Agi/Int/SP > Endurance/HP > Strength/Luck. Courage: ? Diligence: ? Understanding: ? Expression: ? Knowledge: ? Equipment Weapon type: Bow and Arrow. Armor type: Super-clean and crease-free. Weapons Current weapon: Composite Bow. Joke weapon: A football. Or her brother. Old weapons: Ye olde-fashioned traditional bow daddy'd be proud of. Armor/Outfits Current armor: School Uniform - new this season. Other armors: Soccer strip. Archery gear. Special outfits: Drunk T-rex - Dag that t-rex got a 40 ounce in one of its stubby ass arms Accessories Current accessory: Archery Glove - a snug fit. Good for punching. Old accessories: Toothy Grin - Reizo'd Skills blah blah blah Active abilities In progress. Passives In progress. Elemental Defenses & weaknesses In progress. Trivia In progress. Threads In progress. Gallery In progress.